wewuzclubsfandomcom-20200213-history
History of We Wuz Clubz
We Wuz Clubz Requiem Summary We Wuz Clubz Requiem; '''pronounced: ˈwiːˈwəzˈklʌbzˈrɛkwiːjəm; [founded in early Octobre 2016; revived in late octobre 2016 (originally "Anime Club")] is a Facebook group consisting of surviving members from Anime Club (now "Bloofys Cock Slaves"). The group was made by former '''Sayin' Itadakimasu B4 U Eat Da Pussy Mk.IV-admin Bloofy (Igo Pap) in response to the zucc of SIB4UEDP-Mk.III due to violations of Facebook Terms of Use. After main admin Bloofy got zuccd twice within 20 minutes he felt so enraged that he decided to give up his Facebook-life and take the group down with him, vandalizing the Discord in the process. The group has been revived by the moderator''' Danny Cubee''' in late Octobre of 2016 with the current name We Wuz Clubz Requiem. Right now the community consists of roughly 70 members from approx. over a thousand members that were part of Anime Club. Blank Period - Animation Assosiation In a time before even Anime Club, We Wuz Clubs or even the Discord, there was something known as the "Animation Association". It's existence has been proven by the ancestry of Bloofy and Danny. In a time before even the first anime, there was a little well known medium of "animation" known as "Movers", these were a primitive form of 2D animation that featured someone utilizing magical energy known as "mana". At the time, humans and mana were deeply intertwined, and none moreso than two humans who dearly enjoyed this medium. Blooferius the Third and Daniel von bon Cubeerus. The two were not only fond of Movers, but were also friends. Blooferius created the "Animation Association", a group that would not only enjoy these Movers, but also exchange inside jokes only they would understand (these were thought to be the early day equivalent of "memes"). One day however, Blooferius made a comment offhand about obese mana users, calling them unsightly, lazy and disgusting. Eventually Blooferius faced exile from his settlement, after mass complaints, causing Daniel to take over leadership of the AA and lead it to prosper further. Blooferius eventually made a return, but was not pleased that his mantle had been taken from him. After enraging Daniel's new council of the Animation Association, Blooferius was eventually exiled from the Association entirely. The Great Bread War (the history and current state of the BBB) Blooferius, post secondary exile, was furious that his Association had been stripped. He went back to his homeland of Early History France and began to create a serious of small, but effective weapons. They were known as "Baguettes", on the surface they bore resemblence to bread, but they were actually weapons built to surpass Metal Gear, possessing unprecedented hardness and the ability to fire rocks with astonishing accuracy and devastating force. This drove the Animation Association to war with the "Baguettes". To combat them, a small strike force was assembled, known as the "Baguette Breaking Brigade". Established by one man known as "Renginald of the Upside Down", he lead a team of 12 elites to battle. Armed with their expertise in magic and .『STAND』's they drove the Baguettes back and fought Blooferius to a standstill. However, summoning up his last reserves of mana, Blooferius cursed the descendants of Daniel and the BBB, locking them into combat with all of Blooferius' descendants, locking them in a conflict that has stood the test of time, even to this day. Presently, the Brigade has 19 members and is run by the descendant of Reginald, Ren but Upsidedown. Early Stage (Anime Club) Anime Club has been created on Octobre the 5th in 2016 as a private Facebook-group by Bloofy after the Mk.III zucc incident so people had more freedom to Shitpost without taking higher risks of getting zucced. The members mainly consisted of SIB4UEDP followers. The community grew quite fast and had a member reach of over 1000 members. Daily activites in the group included reposting memes most of the community has seen already and general shitposting. Since there was a rapid growth in members the founder couldnt handle all member-requests on his own which resulted in the assigning of new admins and moderators, which included Darcy Bruce and Danny Cubee who played a significant role in reestablishing the community later on. Snitching/Discord-Era After the first week of constant shitposting there have been numerous snitching incidents (reports from group members) causing the prohibition of full on lewds and gore-posting in the group. People were mainly dissa'POI'nted that there have been restrictions to their shitposting. A small amount of members suggested the introduction of a discord server for the community to shitpost safely without taking the risk of recieving new reports or even getting the entire group zucced. It has been taken into consideration but the idea wasnt realized in the beginning as most members didnt see the need for a Discord. Snitch-Counter In response to the snitching Danny Cubee had the idea to introduce a Meme which was posted every day, counting the days the group didnt get any reports. The highest amount of days without snitching was 11 days. Creation of the Discord After people got tired of the restrictions to their shitposting, Bloofy decided to comply with the demands of some people and created a Discord Server, where people had more freedom in terms of shitposting. The population process took much longer in comparison to the Facebook-Group. Only about 1/5 of the community joined the server while the majority remained inactive or active for a brief period of time. Among the active members emerged a small posse that forms todays members of the current Discord and Facebook group. Within this small group insider memes were made that usually consisted of poorly made memes that included the replacement of a face or head on the original meme with an avatar of a Discord member. The Discords main activites were Illegal Animal Racing, Gambling '''and '''Shitposting. '''Due to hosting issues Bloofy had transfer ownership of the Discord to Danny Cubee, which played a crucial role in the later revival of the Discord and Anime Club, but remained the main admin nonetheless. Bloofys Z U C C in connection with bashing fat people By the end of octobre Bloofy made a post in the public that was offensive towards obese people which ended up in various reports that lead to a perma ban on his account. The moment after he got banned he regained adminship through the help of another admin and made an announcement in the group which included slurs against obese people aswell. Shortly after '''Snitches in the group reported him which lead again to a permaban 15 minutes after he made the new account. At this point he got so salty that he lost control over his own actions resulting in a shutdown of Bloofy's Cock Slaves '''(name of the group during that time). The group wasnt deleted but posting was disabeled and the group has been set to secret which meant noone can access it anymore. Along with the incidents on Facebook people in the Discord were banned for no actual reason leaving everything in chaos. The shutdown occured on Octobre 20th 2016. Revival of the Group and Discord After the '''Salt-Incident Danny Cubee discussed with the remaining members the future of the Server which resulted in a remade Anime Club ("We Wuz Clubz Requiem" as the last group name was "We Wuz Clubz" before it got changed into "Bloofy's Cock Slaves") consisting of the acitve Discord members (roughly 40 by the time). The number of members that used to be over 1000 got decimated to about 40 which has enabeled the community to grow a little bit closer. Since that no major incidents occured that destabilzed the community to greater extent. There has been a Coup attempt by Ren '''which hadnt that much of an impact. Faggot Era Today the community has almost doubled and people seem to get along with each other. Bloofy has returned and is an mod but with restrictions in case he loses his mind again. The admins are Holm, Hanayo Koizumi (Kevin) and Alex. Over the time new memes have developed such as '''Keno send nudes, Charles the Beggar '''or the mascot of the Group '''Poi (Yuudachi). Another great change is the replacement of the currency from Nadeko Flowers into Shekels. Due to personal reasons Danny Cubee is not in charge of the discord and made Haycerus the owner for the meantime. Danny still a busy man af he's sometimes on the discord sometimes not nigga idk. New memes are born - charlie 5'3" loli,' jamie fuck you '''and' oof (cactus). '''To this date this server is fucking dead. Niggered era The server is fucking dead.